


Ocean Blue Isn't That Far

by DroptheMicBTS018



Category: iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Mpreg, mermaid au, no hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroptheMicBTS018/pseuds/DroptheMicBTS018
Summary: Yoongi decides to take his best friend and brother out to the beach in Busan and discovers a mermaid looking for his long lost twin sister.





	Ocean Blue Isn't That Far

 

 

 

 

_Yoongi looks out the ocean, watching his brother Taehyung play in the water while his best friend Namjoon walks beside him. He loves the ocean, and watching his brother happily playing in the water made his smile like there's no tomorrow, of course he's not gonna show that to Namjoon. God forbid he's going to make fun of him._

 

_"Hyung!"_

 

_Yoongi turns his head to Taehyung running towards him with something in his hand, when Taehyung reached his brother, he opened his hand and showed him a baby crab._

 

_"That's cool Tae" Yoongi compliments._

 

_"A boy gave it to me, he said that the crab is for good luck" Taehyung smiles._

 

_"Tae, you were the only one in the ocean" Yoongi sweetly says._

 

_"No. A boy with brown hair told me" Tae pouts._

 

_That was the time, Yoongi knew._

 

_They weren't alone._

 

 

  
That was years ago, now here's Yoongi at 23 years old looking out in the ocean, clunching the good luck grab in his hand.

 

"Taehyung would've love this" Yoongi muttered to himself.

 

Yoongi feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks and sees Namjoon who gave him a small smile. They stand there quietly. Not knowing what to do.

It's been 4 months since Taehyung's disappearance, the last time they saw him was running towards the beach. Once Yoongi and Namjoon got there, he was gone, nowhere to be found. They searched day and night for him, but he wasn't there anymore. Yoongi was devestaded. His only brother gone.

 

"Do you need time for yourself?" Namjoon asked.

 

Yoongi nods. "Thanks Joon"

 

Namjoon smiles at Yoongi and left him alone. So he walked around the beach, as he was about to walk back he hears a voice calling out. Yoongi looks towards the rocks and saw a boy sitting there, with his pink hair shinning in the light of the sun. He walks towards the boy carefully, finding the boy looking around frantically. When the boy spotted him, he was about to dive into the ocean but Yoongi stopped him.

 

"It's okay I won't hurt you" Yoongi smiles.

 

"I-I... Humans hurt us" the boy glares but Yoongi thinks it's the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

 

"I'm not those kinds of humans, I actually accept a lot of mythical creatures" Yoongi says.

 

The boy seemed at ease. "W-Why are you sad?"

 

"Because... my brother has been missing for months" Yoongi sadly said.

 

The boy seemed sad as well and splash some water to make Yoongi smile, which worked a little. Yoongi finds out that the mermaid's name is Jimin, he was out there because his sister disappeared and he is determine that she became human like his brother did.

 

Unlike Yoongi, instead of losing one sibling he lost two. Jimin remembers his brother Seokjin crying in his room because he fell in love with a human who was fishing that one summer. Jimin knew when his brother finally talked to his human because he was smiling like there's no tomorrow. Jimin saw his brother's tail disappearing during their dinner, he rushed him up to the surface for him to breath. He waved goodbye to his brother. Next thing Jimin knew is that his sister disappeared without saying anything.

 

 

  
That night Yoongi didn't go home, he stayed out with Jimin talking to him about his brother all night long. Yoongi learns at least that Jimin isn't alone, he has a friend who gained a mate months ago, they are taking care of him now. What Yoongi didn't know that mermaids fall in love easily, but he could see Jimin look at him like he is his Universe, Yoongi just smiles.

 

"I want to find my love as well" Jimin suddenly says.

 

"Why?"

 

"So I won't be lonely"

 

  
Months passed by, Yoongi met up with Jungkook who decided to visit from Seoul with his girlfriend Seungil. Namjoon bought his boyfriend Seokjin, who Yoongi thinks look familiar but lets it go. They go to a BBQ restaurant, to celebrate friendship and a wonderful reunion.

 

"So why didn't you guys introduced your love to me huh?" Yoongi joked.

 

"You weren't really around Yoongi, luckily Jungkook came into town and we had this celebration" Namjoon says.

 

"Celebration of...?" Jungkook asked.

 

"That I am pregnant" Seokjin says putting down his chopstick.

 

Yoongi looked at Seokjin in disbelief, but claps anyway and pats Namjoon's back hard. Jungkook looked at Seungil and claps as well.

Later that night, Yoongi walks to the beach to look for Jimin. He saw the boy sitting on the rocks again talking to another boy with dark orange-ish hair, and another boy with silver hair. Jimin looks at Yoongi and motions him over, so he walked over causiously.

 

"Yoochi, I want you to meet Hoseok and Taehyung. The other friends I was talking about" Jimin smiles.

 

"Nice to meet you- Tae?!?" Yoongi says in shock.

 

Taehyung, his little brother is a mermaid, he couldn't believe it. Yoongi wanted to scream and shout at his brother for lying and disappearing but he couldn't. He stood there. He didn't even realise that he was crying while looking at his little brother. Jimin who was confuse, asked Yoongi what was wrong, but he didn't answer him, he walked away.

 

"Yoongi! Wait!" he heard Taehyung shouts.

 

But Yoongi kept going, he kept walking then he starts running. Yoongi didn't wanna look back, maybe for Jimin, but he doesn't want to forgive Taehyung. So Yoongi runs to Namjoon, he always does when he has a problem. He knocks on the door furiously. Namjoon opens the door to see Yoongi crying, angrily wiping his eyes, he doesn't say anything but hugs him tightly.

 

"T-Taehyung's alive..." Yoongi sobs. "And he's a mermaid"

 

Namjoon froze. When did he find out...? And how did Taehyung become a mermaid?

 

Namjoon pulls away and looks at Yoongi. "I knew about mermaids, but not Taehyung being one"

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Because... Seokjin is one"


End file.
